Hetalia and you
by Natali delatorre
Summary: When your parents die in a uncovered murder case. You decide to In roll yourself into hetalia academy but find yourself that it's going to be the best year of your life with all these new friends and new adventures. Be warned there's hetalia in here
1. Chapter 1

I don't own hetalia or you

* * *

Hetalia and me

You were watching your favorite anime on your TV when you looked at your phone and saw that it was 11:00 already so you decide to go to bed. You usually go to bed at 1:00 in the morning but tomorrow was your first day of high school so you thought why not go to bed early.  
You were looking up at the ceiling in the dark thinking how your new school would be like. You shook those thoughts away and tried to go to sleep. After a few minutes you were sound asleep.

When you woke up you heard birds outside and felt sunlight on your face. Then warm air came in through the open window. When you opened your eyes you saw a yellow bird sitting on the window chirping "pyo! pyo!" You got out of bed and went to the window and poked your head outside only to see people walking down the street in school uniforms.

Then thought about school and ran to your phone to check the time and it was 7:45. "Damit!" You said and ran in to the shower. You took 4 minutes (new time record!) and got on your school uniform you found in your closet. You grab your books stuffed them in your backpack and ran out your apartment.

As soon as you got out of the building you check if you had your phone doing so you ran into a muscular figure. You quickly said " I'm sorry" then looked up. He had blond hair a sky blue eyes then he said " it's okay " with a German accent Then you looked behind him. There was two other boys. One with brown hair with a curl and chocolate eyes, and another one with black hair and dark brown eyes.

The one with the curl said " caio Bella what's your name and do you go to our school too " he was looking at your uniform. Then you said " am (y/n) and yes I do, now I have to go before it's gets late " you ran away before they asked if you wanted to walk with them. You just wanted to walk alone, before you got to the school so you would have some time to catch up on anime on your phone.

to be continued...

* * *

gosh these took a LONG TIME!

comment if you want me to do another chapter


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own hetalia or you

* * *

Hetalia and you

You arrived just as the bell rang and you put your phone away and went to the office to get your schedule. As you get there you felt like someone was behind you so you looked around only to come face to face with a guy with a creepy smile and gray hair. "Become one with me da?" He said then you said " what the hel- " you were cut off when you felt someone pull you away into a hall.  
The person was picking up speed while you were trying to get away pulling away at the hand. Then the person turned and went in to a closet so now you got a good look at the person and realized he had dirty blond hair and water blue eyes with glasses.

He then said " Hahahahah! The hero saved you!" You looked at him cunfused then he said "now is that how you repay your hero!" After he said that he put his lips towards you. You blush a little then slap him and ran out of the closet. You were done with all these peoples and just went straight to the office. After you got your schedule you went to period 1 which was class 188, math. " agh " you said because you hate math.

As you left math class you sighed of relief because the math was so hard to do. As you walk to your next class you felt like someone was following you so you walked faster and faster until your were running and not knowing where you going just trying to get away from something. But then you were in a dead end you panicked and turned around only to face a man with long blond hair and beautiful eyes.

He said " bonjour belle dame, are you lost? " you thought quickly and kicked him in the place were boys do not want to be kicked. Then he yelled " MY EIFFEL TOWER! " you ran away not looking back at him. The bell rang " shit! " you said you had to make a excuse to the teacher on why you were late. As the bell rang again signaling that it was the end of class you slowly packed your things and decided to wait a few minutes before you went to your next class so you wouldn't have to run into HIM again.

But as you waited you realized there was someone else in the classroom. He had blond hair and green eyes and...wait...are...those...eyebrows!? Damn those things are huge! He saw that you were staring at his eyebrows and said " well? Does someone like my eyebrows " you looked at him and blushed a little feeling embassed.

Sorry it's so short I ran out of ideas


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own hetalia or you  
Hetalia and you

You quickly walked behind someone named aurthr Kirkland that you meet in the classroom. you were staying in there to get away from the effial tower guy who was stalking you last period. You arrive at the lunch room, aurthr invented you to his table after you stared at his eyebrows for 5 mins! As you walked to the table were aurthr sat down at you bumped into a hard chest.

As you looked up you stared into ruby eyes that stared back at you with grin that made you have shivers up your spine. you looked behind him there were two other people, one that had carmel skin and green eyes, and one...wait...a..mintine..is...that...IT IS HIM! walk away very fast and hide behind arthur. "(y/n) what are you doing!" he screamed which caught the attien of everyone in the lunch room.

"he..." you pointed to the man that tryed to rape you early "tryed..to...um." you blushed as you spoke " rape me " you wisperned barley enough to arthur to hear nut he still heared what you said. " you bloody git do you always have to rape everyone! " he angry said with steam coming from his ears.  
"oh arthur " he said with his charming french acnnet " what would you know about love? " arthur then tackled him to the ground saying " thats not love thats being a idoit! " the two guys that were with him broke up the fight pulled them apart. then at the coner of your eye you saw somone familar coming your way.

it was the "hero" guy that you meet and had saved you from that wierd dude. he came to arthurs side and sayed " hey iggy you ok? " then you saw a bear floating in the air then you saw a outline of someone. you got closer not knowing what you were doing and went to touch it but saw that it twich and you did too at the same time.  
then you sayed " who are you? " and you saw a lillte angry in his eyes but went away quick " mattthew willamss is my name "

* * *

yay Canada well that's it for me


End file.
